Alice AcademyAlice Training Academy(Pt 2 of Haruka: New Kid inTown)
by AstridSolaris
Summary: Mikan and the Others have just graduated Middle School, little did they know that Highschool was way different than Middle School. Appearances Changed, Attitudes Change and.. Relation Ships Change. Rated K for language..


Haruka: *As a new kid at school, it sucks. I know. Everybody looking at you like you were an odd animal wandering a mall. Well I got used to that since I was always being transferred to schools because of my Alice. People would think:" If only I had powers.." Well, you'd be excited at first but, as you experience all the missions you have to do if you had powers(alice) like mine, you'd regret saying your words. So, let me get to the point. My name is Haruka Hyuuga and I live in Kyoto, Japan. I know, why Kyoto? That horrible place with the smoke and stuff? Yeah. That's where I was born, but I moved to go to an academy called The Alice Academy, where they throw all the people who are like me.*

School's POV

Iinchou: Mikan, haven't you heard? There's gonna be a new student in our class today!

Mikan: Really? That sounds so exciting!

Hotaru: I heard she's rich and that she has been the top of the top on her studies..

Mikan: Cool! I just hope she will be nice!

Hotaru: Mikan, who would want to be nice to you?

Mikan: Hoootaaaru! I'll kiiilll Yoouuu!

*Chases Hotaru*

Sumire: Hey Stinkbrain! Stop being so childish! You guys are so immature! Right Natsume-kun? *cute face appears* :3

Natsume: Shut up.

Mochiage: Yeah! Dirtbag!

Sumire: .

*In their classroom*

Narumi: Alright guys! Be quiet! We have a new student here today so try to be nice to her. Haruka-chan! Come! Come!

*Haruka comes in in her uniform*

Class: Woow! She's so Pretty!  
Guy 1: So Cool!

Girl1: Kawaii!

*Haruka's Appearance:

Jet black Hair, Blue eyes, Fair-skinned, the same height as Ruka, The same weight as Mikan, has a red and black wrist band making her look cool, Black jacket tied on her waist.*

Mochiage: *Suddenly looks at her* O.O W-wooow!

Koko: She looks Pretty!

Narumi: This is Haruka Hyuuga, she is now joining Natsume in the Dangerous ability Type.

Guy 2: Wow! Such a strong type! I wonder what her alice is!

Narumi: Haruka, care to say something to your new classmates?

Haruka: Hey.

*Silent for a moment*

Class: Wooooow! She is so cool!

Sumire: Ew. She looks like she was thrown at a garbage truck! What a loser!

Narumi: Haruka, you can sit beside Ruka, over there.

Haruka: Sure.

Narumi: Ah! I almost forgot! Before I leave the class, the principal gave you this..* the Special Star*

Class: Why was it so easy for her to get that?

Guy 3: Wooow! She must be really strong!

Sumire: Psh. Whatever.

Narumi: Okay! Goodbye class! Fukutan will handle the class!

Fukutan: No! Don't leave! ~_~

Mikan: Nice to meet you Haruka-san!

Haruka: Nice to meet you too..um..

Mikan: Mikan, Sakura Mikan.

Haruka: Nice to meet you Mikan. Awesome.

Mikan: :D

Hotaru: Weirdo.

Mikan: HOTARU!

*Haruka sits down*

Haruka: Nice to meet you again Ruka-san.

Ruka: *silent*

Guy 4: they know each other?

Girl 3: How?

Natsume: Nice of you to get caught Haruka.

Haruka: Psh. Whatever bro. You got caught first. I got caught trying to save a kid.

Natsume: *Grin*

Nonoko: So Haruka, if you don't mind me asking, what's your alice?

Anna: Yeah Haruka! What is it?

Sumire: Hmph. She probably doesn't have one, but if she did, it would be just too lame to see. Right Natsume-kun? :3

Natsume: She has the alice of Ice and Crystals.

Class: Wow!

Sumire: H-how did you know Natsume-kun?

Natsume: We're-

Haruka: Childhood friends. Yeah.

Class: Cool! Wow!

Sumire: Whatever! Loser.. *walks out*

Mochiage: * Pushes the guy in front of Haruka's seat.*

Mochiage: So Haruka.. Alice of Crystals.. eh? Well maybe if you-

*Natsume stares at Mochiage ready to burn him to dust*

Mochiage: I-i mean.. if.. you..

Koko: He is asking you to stop by some time in his dorm room or talk to him if you need help. But he's just saying that because he's scared Natsume will brun him to dust.

Mochiage: KOKO! That wasn't true. I'm Mochiage by the way.

Haruka: Hey, Mochiage! What's your alice?

Mochiage: Alice of Levitation

Haruka: Cool.

Koko: I'm Kokoroyomi by the way. I can read minds.

Haruka: Cool! Do you..like.. cheat in tests using your alice?

Koko: I would if I could.. but they put up some weird things to keep us from cheating in exams-

Kitsuneme: No one wants to listen to you Koko! I'm Kitsuneme by the way, I can fly.

Haruka: hey, Kitsuneme. Nice to meet you. Don't you have any limitations on flying or something?

Kitsuneme: Nope, not really. But in this academy, the put some kind of shield to keep students away from-

Guy 5: Shut up! It's my turn!

Guy 6: No, it's my turn!

Guy 7: No, Mine!

Haruka: HEY! Cut it out!

Natsume: Stop.

*Everyone silent*

Natsume: Stop or I'll burn your bodies alive.

*Everyone went back to their seats.*

Haruka: Thanks Bro.

*bell rings*

*Break time*

Iinchou: Hey Haruka!

Haruka: Yeah, Iinchou?

Iinchou: Narumi-Sensei asked me to lead you to your dorm room and the Dangerous Ability Type Room.

Haruka: Oh Cool!

Iinchou: Here. I got this from Hotaru.

*Highlighted Scooter that could fit at least 4 people*

* At the dorm room*

Iinchou: Your lucky Haruka, you get to sleep in the room of Chisai Tamichi, the former representative of the Academy, she gets chosen in any programs needed in Nationals, Regionals and other things.

Haruka: Wow! This room is so big! Why do I get to choose a big room and yours are smaller?

Iinchou: the principals were the one who chose this for you.

Haruka: They must be really nice!

*After packing my stuff, Going to the dangerous ability class and going to the bank where my mother left some money for me, I went back to the room*

Mikan: Haruka-san! Iinchou-kun! You're just in time for the 1st period!

Narumi: Alright guys! It is now time for the Alice Festival! For 3 days you are to prepare for the festival with your classes. So we won't have any class for today.

Mikan and Haruka: Alice Festival? What's that?

Narumi: It's the time where the Students of the Academy will prepare booths or restaurants and you get to enjoy! For the Normal Schools, it's called Foundation day, or.. Festivals.

Mikan: Wow! It sounds so exciting! Spending more time with Hotaru!

Hotaru: Back off I prepared a booth already.

Mikan: Oh. How about Iinchou!

Iinchou: Sorry Mikan but I'm with my class the whole day.

Haruka: I'll go with you Mikan.

Mikan: You will?!

Haruka: Well.. yeah. The Dangerous Ability Class won't make any booths.

Mikan: Yehey! I'm going with Haruka! Yehey! Yehey!

Haruka: Just shut up.

Mikan: O-okay. O.O

Sumire: Back off Mikan! Me and Haruka will go to the Spa booth!

*Acting close to be closer to Natsume, She'll be like this for the whole time.*

*End of Chapter 1*

News form Author: That's the 1st Chapter Everyone! I know it's short and it comes on a rush, it isn't based on the anime yet.. but the other chapters will. R&R and No flames..!


End file.
